


Harringrove Art

by sparkleeye



Series: Sketchbook [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fanart, Fem!Harringrove, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: this is a compilation of nsfw art and art i've gotten flagged on tumblr! i'm doing this for people who aren't active on twitter and/or instagram but would still like to view and/or support my art.each chapter is a different post and individual chapter notes link to other places to view that work.edit: the actual drawings are not all in chronological order but completion dates are listed on each work! this has also morphed into a collection of all the harringrove pieces i've done!





	1. Boyfriend Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is a bit unorthodox but i thought i'd give this a try. i'm currently working on reposting my uncensored works to tumblr by censoring them and linking offsite to the uncensored versions, but i don't know how well that'll work in the long run, or if those posts will be viewable in the 'harringrove' tag on tumblr with links to other sites in them, as that's often proved fruitless for other people.
> 
> i know many people i follow on tumblr are just as angry about the nsfw censoring as i am but i don't want to give up and refuse to share my work there for the people that will remain until the site goes up in smoke completely, so i'll be posting my nsfw content here as well as on my nsfw twitter, but will now on be censored on tumblr so i don't get all of my content flagged and blocked.
> 
> and if you're not a twitter or instagram person and like me, are also not on pillowfort yet, here's to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also available on my twitter and censored via instagram here, previously on my tumblr @sparkleeye but lost to the 2k18 content purge... rip 
> 
> [ twitter link (uncensored)](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1070172523189268480) | [pic one](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk0ufW9FkJg/) and [pic two, both censored on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk0uzdBFyzn/)


	2. Gift for Lauralee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift piece i did for hearteyesharrington back in july!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter link (uncensored)](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1070173165140172801)


	3. Fem!Harringrove pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trio of slightly smutty pieces i did for fem!harringrove! i'll add more... some day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter link (uncensored)](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1070173591742832640) | [instagram (cropped)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmRvzZclS5O/)


	4. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trio of scratchy, quick ass eating doodles i did for flippyspoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter link (uncensored)](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1070174170510585856) | [instagram link (cropped)](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn3DLAClq-v/)


	5. Half dressed + riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's an unfinished piece i did based off some prompts i received from the lovely xxcaribbean (roseaque on tumblr)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always -- [twitter link (uncensored)](https://twitter.com/gentlechokehold/status/1074723515335467008) | [instagram crop](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnEsOiylHWQ/)


	6. Fic Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood!
> 
> here's a banner for/scene from my fic, 'don't belong to anyone (else)'! i just posted the last part and wanted to do something to commemorate it~ i had another idea planned originally but i just couldn't execute it properly so here we are~
> 
> update: now with the pencil version as well!


	7. Old Harringrove Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some of the early sfw harringrove pieces i did!

(march 2018)

(march 2018)

(april 2018)

(july 2018)


	8. Fem!Harringrove doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. my first fem!harringrove designs and a cheerleader!stef quickie i did for a friend~

(august 2018)

(october 2018)


	9. Beach Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a doodle i did for a lovely person who donated to my [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/sparkleeye/) back in august!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i've started to date each of the postings because these are all out of order!


	10. Spiderpool Harringrove AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started these after i saw deadpool 2 but didn't finish them til months later, rip. if i had more patience i'd probably make a project out of this...
> 
> also i love tom holland as spiderman but the only spiderman i could imagine or want for a real life/film version spideypool would be andrew garfield's snarkfest peter parker~


	11. Smooches




	12. Halloween Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth be told i had a bunch of drawings of these two in different costumes planned but i lost confidence in the pieces i started so only this quickie remains~


	13. Playboy Steve collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lingerie + harringrove collab i did with wasting-time-again, neonlaynes, delphineygt and aquus on tumblr!

(december 2018)


	14. Holiday Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift i sent out to heart-eyes-harrington for the holidays!


End file.
